


company

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smoking, shower, there's nothing too spicy here but it's hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Evan is getting too used to having Mason's company.





	company

**Author's Note:**

> So! I actually wrote this fic a while ago but only posted it on Tumblr. My only beta was google drive's grammar corrector, so forgive me for any mistakes (also, i'm really, really bad at titles and summaries) :p

The smell of cigarettes had never been appealing to Evan, but now that it filled his room every now and then, he was strongly willing to reconsider that. He breathes slowly, savoring the mixture of scents that fills his nostrils: smoke, sandalwood, sweat.

Turning to face Mason, Evan can't help but notice how relaxed he looks, slowly puffing long streams of smoke while looking at nowhere in special, apparently lost in thoughts. A smile tugs the corner of Evan's lips as he realises he would give anything in order to know what's going on inside his head - when he was not thinking about sex, of course, since he makes sure to vehemently express those thoughts anytime.

He lets his gaze linger on Mason's body for a while, going from the tendons that tense on his neck everytime he inhales, to his toned torso, the strong and defined muscles beneath his tanned skin going up and down as he breathes steadily. His eyes then go all the way up to his face again and, as always, the adorable light freckles that cover the agent's nose and cheeks send a pleasant tingle in his skin. Evan's breath catches on his throat when Mason turns his eyes to meet his, and whatever introspective moment he was having before fades away when a slow smirk starts to form on the man's delicious lips.

"No need for the puppy eyes, Detective", he says with a husky and low voice that sends shivers down Evan's spine. "If you want a second round, just ask".

Evan stiffens, his cheeks turning tomato red as the memories from the beginning of the night start flooding his mind. "I-I— I don't—". He sits as straight as he can, turning his back at Mason and desperately trying to push those images off his head, but this only manages to make him even more flustered. He cleans his throat, nervously rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck. "I-I'm fine, thanks", he manages to say, his voice cracking in a ridiculous way.

Mason chuckles, putting down his cigarrette on the ashtray beside the bed. "Well, your loss", he says, scoffing and slowing getting up. Evan turns to him again, only to find the man searching for his clothes that were spread all over the floor. The sight makes him inadvertently exhale as he tries to dismiss the strange sadness that threatens to climb on his throat.

He watches as Mason gets dressed again and, for what seems like a very, very long time, he's unable to say anything. _Get a grip, Evan_ , he thinks, shaking his head. _Stop being so weak. Someone fucks you a couple of times and you get that attached?_

"You're going already?", he asks, hating himself for being unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Mason looks at him with an arched brow, but doesn't answer – which only makes he feel worse.

"I was hoping you—", he clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "I thought you were going to stay here a little longer?"

"And why would I do that?", he answers matter-of-factly while looking at the mirror and pushing his hair backwards. "There's no point in being here if you think we're finished, anyway."

Mason's words sting in his chest more than he cares to admit and he frowns, turning his face away. "Yeah, sure. Of course", he barely whispers. “I just like your company, that’s all”.

A heavy silence covers both of them like a blanket. _Well played, idiot_ , he thinks, scoffing. _Falling for the rude hot vampire_. He had tried to ignore his own growing feelings for the agent, dismissing them as mere physical attraction which, honestly, was the reason he and Mason got together after all. But now, everytime he left in a such a hurry, Evan's heart clenched a little on his chest and he felt slightly emptier. _Don't you ever learn? Now you scared him._

He shakes his head, pushing himself out of the bed and marching towards the bathroom. "Alright", he sighs, "I'm gonna take a shower".

As he enters the bathroom, he doesn't notice how Mason's stormy eyes follows him, his expression heavy with some unknown emotion.

***

The hot water helps clearing his mind a little, but certainly not enough. Evan deliberately takes way longer than usual to wash himself, secretly hoping Mason would still be in his house when he leaves the shower, just flopped on his usual chair and smoking his billionth cigarette of the day. He knows that this won't happen, of course, but hell, _I can dream, right?,_ He chuckles, realising just how ridiculous he sounds.

A click coming from the door makes his whole body freeze.

His breath turns heavier each time he hears heavy footsteps coming closer to him. Not daring to turn or even open his eyes, afraid he might be hallucinating, he feels his heartbeat turning frantic as the glass door slides open and then closes again. He swallows hard, unable to hide his smile, and finally decides to slowly turn himself to face Mason.

The man stands in front of him, eyes half lidded and a soft smirk tugging the corner of his lips. He doesn't say anything for a while, instead he just lets his eyes wander over the other's body for an excruciating long period of time. He bites his lower lip when he notices how Evan shivers under his scrutiny.

"Well", Evan says, mostly to avoid fainting due to the heat climbing up his neck, "I suppose that means you're staying, after all".

Mason's smirk widens. Evan almost collapses when the agent raises his hand and cups his red hot cheek, a thumb lazily brushing on his lower lip. "Don't get used to it, handsome", he says, closing the gap between them to merely an inch. His voice is sultry and soft. "I just couldn't miss the opportunity to see you all wet and naked again".

Evan exhales sharply, his few remaining brain cells shutting down completely. He has no time to recompose himself as Mason pulls him into a heated kiss, the same way he's done earlier that night.


End file.
